


Dr. Okumura's General Health Clinic

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [12]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 14 - uniform. Ash goes to Dr. Okumura for a checkup.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Dr. Okumura's General Health Clinic

"The doctor will see you now!" Eiji coooed in as high of a pitch as he could. 

Ash, who had been waiting patiently outside their bedroom, opened the door and walked in. There, he saw Eiji dressed in a long white coat with light blue scrubs underneath. He was holding a clipboard and pen. 

"Go ahead and take a seat on the bed, Mr. Callenreese," Eiji said. 

"Was that your impression of a nurse before?" Ash smirked. 

"Shush and take a seat," Eiji replied. 

Ash obeyed, sitting at the edge of the bed and smiling up at Eiji. The older man looked _good_. His hair was pulled back, his glasses framed his face handsomely, and the jacket he was wearing ( _Where did he even find that?_ Ash wondered) was well-tailored. 

"I'm Dr. Okumura. Pleasure to meet you," Eiji said, sticking out a hand. Ash grabbed it and shook it. 

"You have nice hands, doctor."

"Yes, erm...thank you," Eiji stammered, trying to stay on the mental script he'd prepared for himself. Ash beamed up at him. It was endearing, but he couldn't help but want to tease a bit. 

Still, Eiji looked very good in his get-up. 

"We'll start with some basic intake, vitals," Eiji said, bending down to press his ear against Ash's chest. 

Ash felt his face grow warm. He was excited to help Eiji try out something as elaborate as roleplaying, but damn if he didn't also want to get the action moving along. 

"Your heartbeat sounds a bit fast," Eiji said, pulling back. "Are you nervous about something?"

"No. I'm excited, doctor," Ash said. 

"For what? It's not often I have a patient who's excited to see me."

"I'm excited for you to test my gag reflex with your big fat cock, doctor."

"God damn it, Ash," Eiji laughed before putting his feeble attempt at a steely, professional gaze back on. "That is...quite an inappropriate thing to say to your physician, Mr. Callenreese. However...it can be arranged."

Eiji then pulled his pants down to his ankles in one swift motion, revealing his already semi-hard dick. "Luckily my nurse left just after calling you in," he said. "There's no one else around so...feel free to make as much noise as you want."

"The neighbors must hate us by now," Ash mused as he reached out and gave Eiji's cock a firm squeeze. Eiji moaned, and his pleasure only intensified as Ash brought his lips up against the head. He flicked the tip of his tongue across it a few times before sucking it into his mouth. 

"You are very...mmmf...skilled, Mr. Callenreese."

"And you are well-endowed, doctor," Ash said between slurps. Eiji started bucking his hips forward, driving his dick down Ash's throat. Ash pulled his own pants down to start stroking his cock. 

"Don't over-exert yourself," Eiji said. "Let your doctor take care of you. You've got me...mmmmmm...nice and ready to conduct your next test."

Ash lifted his mouth off his husband's cock, curious to see what was next. 

"Bend over the bed, please."

Ash smiled. Fuck yeah. 

Soon he felt Eiji squeezing his firm ass cheeks, kneading them with his hands. Ash moaned freely, excited for what was to come. 

"We need to examine your prostate," Eiji said. "This may take a few tools. We'll start with my tongue."

Moments later Ash screamed out Eiji's name as he felt him probing his entrance open. Eiji's tongue was wet, invasive, and so, so good, rubbing up against his sensitive insides and making him pant loudly. 

"More, doctor," Ash begged. 

"Alright, alright. But make sure to tell me if anything hurts, okay?"

That part wasn't an act. Ash was always safe in Eiji's hands, a fact that made his heart flutter with softness even as he felt like a bitch in heat awaiting something thicker to go up his ass. 

Next came Eiji's fingers, stretching Ash slowly then going deeper, curling against a spot that made him see stars. Eiji kept pushing in and out, curling, tickling, and Ash felt like a lewd mess with precum already dripping onto the blanket beneath him. 

"Please fuck my ass, doctor," Ash begged. "Please, I want it so bad. I'm not your patient, I'm your bitch. Make me your bitch."

Eiji stopped his fingering for a moment, struck by how blunt Ash was being. Jesus, he was really into it. 

"As you wish. Patient satisfaction is very important to me."

And so Eiji withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his throbbing cock against Ash's entrance, then pushed forward. 

"Ohhhh," Ash moaned. "Eiji!" 

It didn't take long for Ash to adjust to the stretch and start rocking his hips backward.

"Fuck me, baby," he whispered. 

"Of course, baby," Eiji replied softly. All pretenses and acts were gone now; when cock met hole the two were united in pure bliss. Eiji pulled most of the way out, then pushed back in full hilt, over and over again, driving Ash wild. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Come on Ash, at least leave some chance that the neighbors won't hear you," Eiji fussed before thrusting yet again and causing Ash to let out his longest, most shameless noise yet. 

"Denied," Ash panted once his senses returned to him. He tilted his head back and Eiji met him in a hungry kiss. 

"Almost there," Eiji said, nibbling on Ash's lip. 

"Me too, doctor," Ash said. 

"Good lord, we're back to acting, Aslan?" Eiji laughed. It wasn't long before both men reached their limit and they ended up sprawled out next to each other on the bed. 

"Where did you even find that doctor's coat?" Ash asked, reaching his fingers out to interlock with Eiji's. 

"Thrift store," Eiji panted. "Do you wanna shower first or me?"

"Together," Ash smiled, looking Eiji in the eye and blushing. 

Eiji smiled back. "I love you, silly."

"Why am I silly?"

"You just asked your doctor to let you blow him."

"Maybe if I had a doctor as handsome as you then I would!"

"Ash...," Eiji laughed, then felt a blush creep over his face. This latest experiment of theirs had been a success.


End file.
